


Weird Fishes

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, These two are just fucking around and I’m love them, the plot is kinda ??? and that does not matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Cherri and Newsie go daytripping
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & NewsAGoGo (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Weird Fishes

“Hey, Che— oh!” Newsagogo bounds into the broadcast room, stopping short when she realizes she’d missed the on-air light. Cherri murmurs an apology and an excuse into the microphone, switching off the broadcast with a grin. 

“Mornin’, Newsie.” 

“Hi!” By this point, they’ve forgotten what they were going to say. “Uh, hi!”

“Hi!” Cherri meets their enthusiasm genuinely, getting up with a stretch before realizing he needs to shut down the soundboard entirely, flipping switches and readjusting knobs. Newsie moves to help him, both of them moving with practiced ease as Cherri tucks away his poetry notebook, and shrugs on his jacket, grabbing Newsie’s hat from her head and plopping it on his own. Taller than Cherri, Newsie could easily grab the hat back, but they don’t, linking their arm through Cherri’s with a bow, instead. 

“We should go somewhere.”

“Yeah! Getting kinda boring all holed up in here. Somewhere like Hyperthrust or somewhere like Outer Zone Seven?”

Newsie giggles at the thought of driving out past the radiation line, stroking her chin thoughtfully. 

“Hm, how about... by the river in Three? I don’t think we’ve been since before last rainy season.” 

Cherri nods. “Race you to the car keys?” He’s already running by the time he finishes, Newsie trying to push past him in the narrow hallway, only succeeding in getting the two of them stuck for a second, before Cherri wiggles free, making a desperate dash the rest of the way to where the keys ought to be, only for Newsie to stop short, a hand in her pocket. 

“Oh, huh. Guess I forgot to put them back after I drove last time.” She brandishes the keys, half sheepish, half _very_ pleased with herself. “I s’pose this means I’m driving?” Cherri makes a face at them, nods. 

“I guess it does, cheater.”

“Hey!”

The drive to the river is longer than either of them had expected, one of the main roads out of Zone Four entirely gone, presumably due to a sudden sandstorm. They find another way around, cheerfully buckering all the while over the names of different types of clouds, what station to listen to, and whether either of them had ever actually had eaten a sandwich. 

Finally, Newsie pulls over on the bank of a river, deep and brown with sand. _Sediment_ , Cherri says, and Newsie tells him, not unkindly, to get fucked. 

“Did we bring food?”

“Shit, Cherri, we forgot to bring food.” Newsie groans, distressed at the prospect of going a few more hours without snacks. 

“We could find some?” Cherri gestures to the scraggly bushes and out-of-place flowers growing around them. “I mean, like, the animals here gotta eat something.”

“Huh.” Newsie hadn’t thought of that. “I hadn’t thought of that. Do you know what’s safe to eat?”

“No. Kobra might?” 

“Kobra isn’t here, though. You can eat fish, right? And there’s probably fish in there?” Newsie points to the river. 

“How are we supposed to fish? With our hands?”

“Yeah!” Grinning, Newsie drops her jacket on the ground, grabs Cherri’s hand, and throws the both of them into the water. 

“Newsie!” Cherri sputters, shaking river water and a handful of silt out of his hair. 

“Yeah? It’s not like we weren’t going to end up swimming, anyways.” They pause. “Not like we were going to end up swimming? The water was going to get us, is what I’m saying.”

Cherri grins despite himself. “It was _going to get us_?”

Newsie nods, expression serious. “Yeah. Going to get us with its wet little persuasion stuff.” She grins back at Cherri, unable to keep a straight face for long. “Fish time?”

“Newsie. I cannot stress this enough, _we don’t have fishing rods_. Or gummy worms, or uhh. Fishing yarn.”

“Fishing wire?”

Cherri nods. “Fishing wire.”

“What if we try and use our hands?” Newsie shrugs, chest deep in the water. “It can’t be that hard, right?”

It’s Cherri’s turn to shrug. “Is the water clear enough to see fish?” He dives down, and comes back up behind Newsie, startling her. 

“Hey!” 

“I guess not.” He shrugs, gasping and clinging onto Newsie as a leaf drifts by, startling him. “Oh, shit!”

“It’s a leaf.” Newsie humors him nevertheless, scooping him up and draping him over their shoulders. “I’ll protect you from the _scaaary leaf_!”

Cherri twists out of their arms, dragging her down into the water with him. “Aw, thanks!”

The two of them stop real fast, though, as something brushes between the two of them. 

“Did you feel that?”

“I thought it was you, fucking around.”

“Nope.”

Cherri looks at Newsie, and Newsie looks at Cherri. A turtle surfaces between them, takes a breath, and dives back under. 

“Shit! What was that?” Cherri gasps. 

“A sea monster, probably?” Considerably less frightened than Cherri, Newsie edges for the bank nevertheless. 

“A river monster. This isn’t the sea. I think?” Cherri follows after her, quickly passing her and scrambling up onto the ground, offering them a hand up that they don’t yet take. 

“Is it salty?” On an impulse, Newsie cups a hand into the water, taking a sip. “Fucking gross!”

“Serves you right,” Cherri teases, leaning back over to take a drink of his own. “Oh, you’re _right_. Yuck.”

Newsie finally joins him on the edge of the river, sticking her feet— still in her boots— into the water. “Too bad we didn’t catch any fish.”

“Do you think we would have ate it anyways? I don’t think I could, not after holding it alive.” Cherri shrugs, making a fish-shaped motion with his hand. 

“I mean, is it really any different from shooting a Drac and looting its shit?”

“Uh, _yeah_. I’m not eating the Drac.” Cherri leans against Newsie, and they rest their head on top of his. 

“I’m not talking about the eating, I’m talking about, like, disrespecting the body or whatever.” Newsie shrugs, accidentally jostling Cherri. 

“Oh. Good point. I guess Dracs are actively trying to kill is and fish aren’t, though?” 

“You don’t know that! Maybe there’s, uh, murder fish!” Newsie pokes Cherri triumphantly. 

“Murder fish?” Cherri pauses a second. “I actually wouldn’t be surprised, given how much of everything wants to kill us. Does the murder fish have a name?”

“Uh, yeah. Gina.” Newsie says the name with such conviction, a hint of dramatic terror in her voice, that Cherri shudders. He’d claim it was from the chill of being wet, though. 

“Woe betide the killjoy who comes face to face with Gina the Murder Fish! It’s said their aim is impeccable, they can shoot you dead from fifty paces!” Cherri giggles, and Newsie takes the opportunity to steal their hat back, wringing it out first on Cherri’s head. 

“Any ‘joy who’s crossed Gina the Murder Fish has quite the tale of terror— that is, if they make it out alive.”

Cherri nods, yawns, and shifts position to curl up in Newsie’s lap. “Terrifying fish.”

Newsie smiles down at him. “Come on, if you’re going to fall asleep, do it in the car so I don’t have to fucking carry you there.” Gently, she peels him off, as he groans, sticking his tongue out at them. 

“Noooo. You’re cozyy,” he manages, stumbling to his feet. 

He does end up falling asleep on the ride home, and Newsie makes sure to keep the Mad Gear on a (relatively) low volume to let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from uhh that one song by (?) of the same name  
> Leave a comment below and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
